


Now You Know

by Blakcfox4522



Series: Drunk!Thomas X Lonely!Alexander [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has kids, Confused Alexander, Crying Thomas, Cuddly Thomas, Drunk!Thomas Jefferson, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Regret, Sad! Alexander Hamilton, divorced!Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakcfox4522/pseuds/Blakcfox4522
Summary: After his divorce, Alex has been lonely every time he came home to his empty house. He was trying desperately to get on with his life when a drunk Virginian comes knocking at his door at ten at night demanding to talk to him. 
Rated T for language 
(First fic for this website and fandom. Please tell me your thoughts.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I will probably not add on to this, and even if I do, it will be in another completely different chapter. If you really like it though, please tell me!

Alexander Hamilton hated being alone for long amounts of time. Even though he talked with his friends at work, it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t stand the silence of coming home to a large empty house. No children making laughter in the next room, no Eliza playing C.D.s of classical music in the bedroom, no sound of dogs barking at the neighbor’s cat. Nothing made a sound in the place except for the ticking of the clocks or the buzz of the air conditioner. It was maddening. Alexander couldn’t stand silence. Even as he sat at his laptop working with the radio going, it didn’t feel the same. He groaned and shut his laptop. He couldn’t do this here…

He was about to pack his laptop away to head to a Starbucks when he heard knocking at the door. He blinked and looked at the clock in confusion. Who the hell would be here at ten thirty at night? He heard the knocking get louder and he groaned, going to the door. Once he opened it, he wished he hadn’t. He glared at the dark skinned male in front of him and crossed his arms. There, leaning against the door frame, was Thomas Fucking Jefferson. 

The man had his usual over dramatic purple outfit, but it looked more disheveled then Hamilton remembered the Virginian ever letting it be in the past. Even his crazy hair seemed more messed up then Jefferson would ever dare to leave it. Now that Alexander was looking, he noticed a beer bottle in his hand and groaned. Of course. The Virginian would never be caught at Hamilton’s place sober.

“Alex…” the man started the named slurred terribly off his alcohol scented lips. “I-I gotta talk to ya darlin…”  
And there went the Virginians accent, much more noticeable now with the added intoxication. Alexander sighed at the man. 

“Go home Jefferson. You’re drunk. And sense when have you ever called me Alex?”  
The man shook his head furiously. “NO! I…I have to tell you while I have the alcohol or I’ll never say it!”  
Alex pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “God, fine! Say it and leave!”

The drunken man cleared his throat and leaned forward. 

“I-ah!”

He stumbles forward and the shorter man yelps as Thomas suddenly falls on to him, knocking them both on to the floor. The bigger man fell limp in to his arms completely dead weighting the poor guy below him who struggled to push the other off of him while screeching angrily. 

“Thomas fucking Jefferson! I swear to god I will kick your ass if you don’t get off of me and get out of my house!!!”

Jefferson struggled to try and get up, but every time Alex struggled below him, he kept falling right on top of him all over again. 

“Stop moven’ so much…”

“Get off!”

He soon pushed Jefferson sideways causing the drunken man to land on his back and stare at the ceiling, dazed. The other man sat up and glared at the drunk. 

“I'm calling Madison! Have him deal with your sorry drunk ass!”

He quickly stands and leaves the other to lay there on the floor. He grabbed his cellphone off its charger and called said man. In the middle of it ringing, Jefferson had gotten up and took the phone away and ending the call. Hamilton opened his mouth to yell and curse at the man, only for Jefferson to cover his mouth. 

“SSSSSSsssssSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHHhhhh….Shh…” 

He said loudly, dramatically, and over a longer time then necessary. Hamilton’s eyes widened at this and he was kinda stuck between laughing at this guy and punching him for daring to put his hand over his mouth. 

“Stop and hear what I have to say…”

He moved his hand and Alexander begrudgingly crossed his arms and shut up for once in his life, hoping that it would just get the man out of his house quicker. Jefferson grinned widely at the other man. It was lopsided, but it was surprising to see the guy smile. He look…pleased, and not in snarky ‘I get what I want’ way but in a genuine happy way.

“Alex…I…I gotta tell you the…the truth! See, I…I don’t hate ya….”

This caused Hamilton to pause and look at the other with a raised eyebrow. 

“D-don’t get me wrong darlin’ your…your ideas and views are shit, and make me wanna barf! B-but I could never hate you.” The man slurred out, a hand coming to rest on the shorter man’s shoulder to help him stay up.

Alex blinked.

“Ok… uh…thanks?”

He tried, not really know how to respond to that. After all, this is Jefferson, the man who tried daily to ruin his life. Repeatedly, he might add. Jefferson shook his head. 

“Not done.” He leaned forward till his face was really close to Alex’s own. The other tried to pull back at the other being so close, and the obnoxious smell of liquor that filled his nose. 

“Alexander Hamilton, I…I…”

Then he pulled back covering his mouth, and his eyes widened. Alex immediately panicked. 

“NO! NOT ON MY CARPET!” 

Alex ran and grabbed the closest trashcan and put it right in front of the other so he could uh…relieve the poison from his stomach. The other knelt down over the can and groaned in pain and discomfort as Alex knelt down and rubbed his back, like he did for many of his drunken friends in the past.  
Jefferson whined in to the can.

“F-fuck it wasn’t supposed to happen like this…” 

His voice cracked as he said it, his hands come to cover his eyes in utter defeat. Alex gulped and kept rubbing his back, feeling pity for the man. Obviously Thomas needed some comfort at the moment and Alex wasn’t heartless. 

“H-hey, Thomas its ok… just uh…breathe ok?”  
Thomas nodded and leaned in to Alex’s hand as he sobbed quietly in to his own.

“I'm pathetic…”

“No, you’re not. You just…uh…had a bad day. We all have ‘em…” he tried to sound comforting but was sure he was failing miserably. It’s just…it was Jefferson! What the hell do you do when the person who has done nothing but make your work life miserable comes to your house in the middle of the night drunk of their ass, and cries in front of you?! This was not something Alex has ever had to deal with before, and now that it was happening, he was clueless of what he could possibly do to be helpful. 

Jefferson looked up at Hamilton with eyes filled with tears and he sniffed loudly as he looked at the others face in silence. 

“It’s not fair…”

“Uh…what’s not?” he asks confused.

“Why do you have such pretty eyes!?”

Alex’s jaw dropped. Ok…That was new.

“Um…I'm sorry?” he tried. He really couldn’t think of a response to that.

“It’s so distracting! In-in work when you look at me with all that…that uh…that… fuck you did it again!” Jefferson groaned closing his own eyes. 

“It’s not fair!”

“…I didn’t…do anything…” Alexander said carefully, now more confused. 

“You did!” Jefferson argued loudly and with aggravation. 

“Ok…what did I do?”

“You did that thing!”

Alex groaned. Ok, maybe trying to have a normal conversation with a guy this drunk was a bad idea.\

“Look. How about you uh…go take a nap and we can talk in the morning huh?”

Thomas sniffed. “No…”

“No?” Alex groaned god this is getting annoying. 

“No! I’m-I’m not tired.”

A sigh escapes the others lips. “Ok, what do you want to do?”

“Uh…” he looked at Alex again. “I wanted to…to say sorry...”

Alex looked up.

“What?”

“’m sorry for the whole…embezzling thing…”

“…oh…” his eyes lower at the memory of the three men coming in to his office and accusing him of stealing money from his work, only for him to tell them it was bullshit and let it slip that he was being black mailed by the husband of the woman he was cheating on his wife with. 

“Just…don’t worry about it…”

“But I do! If I hadn’t then you wouldn’t be so miserable! Your wife left, and the fire in your eyes is gone, and it’s all my fault!”

He cries all over again, this time harder as he lets his head fall on Alex’s shoulder and he dropped the bottle in his hand to hug Alex instead as he sobbed. The sober man was at a loss for how to respond again. Jefferson just clung to him and soaked his shirt in tears, drool, and snot as he cried loudly in to his chest. He patted his back again and tried to sooth him with “its ok’s” and “just let it all out buddy.” 

Soon, Jefferson slowed down his tears. He just laid against Hamilton, his hands playing with the fabric of Hamilton’s tee shirt. Alex let the man lay there for a bit, deciding for once to accept the silence around him. It was almost a comfortable silence, something Alex wasn’t use to feeling. He was never calm in absolute quiet, but the warmth of someone holding him felt…amazing. After so long without much human contact, this actually felt good. He needed this more then he thought. 

The silence was then interrupted by the sound of snoring. Alex blinked, then groaned. Of course…

“Jefferson…” shakes him gently, trying to wake him up.  
“Jefferson just wake up for like five minutes so I can put you in my bed, then I can sleep on the couch.” The man opened his eyes slowly, then nodded slowly and yawned as Hamilton helped him stand up. With help, Jefferson slowly made it up the steps to the bedroom and then collapse on to the bed.

“There. Now you can sleep.” Alex sighs and grabs a pillow to take for the couch before turning away. He was stopped mid step by a hand grabbing his shirt. He looks over to see a sleepy Thomas with sad eyes. He clung to the edge of Alex’s shirt. 

“Stay…” he says softly. It’s not really a question, but a plea. He looked so…lonely…  
Alex groaned and put the pillow back and got on the bed which made Thomas smile weakly and wrap his arms around the shorter man’s waist and closes his eyes. Alex accepted the neediness and assumes it’s because of the alcohol. After all, some people are needy drunks. 

He relaxes and closes his own eyes, waiting for sleep to take them both, only to hear a small whisper from the other man in the room. 

“I love you Alexander.”

His eyes opened quickly as he looked down at the other to find the drunk asleep. He blinked and shook his head.

He heard him wrong.

He had to of.


End file.
